


Name Tag

by AmberJacobo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Isaac Lahey is a Little Shit, No Romance, Other, Subway AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberJacobo/pseuds/AmberJacobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Subway AU nobody asked for. Because I can.</p><p>"By the time it was all said and done, it was 1pm and I was a stuttering bumbling mess. Isaac was grinning with almost manic glee. I was right in the middle of brainstorming 25 different ways to kill him with the vegetable slicer when Lydia started to pack up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Tag

"About time Stilinski!" Isaac yelled as I walked past the swinging door.

"I know, I'm sorry. I accidentally set my alarm for 6pm instead of 6am." I explained as I threw my bag on the floor. I took off my jacket and hung it up then began to put on my hat and apron. Isaac shook his head and was about to say something when a customer walked in.

"Welcome to Subway!" he said cheerfully as he washed his hands. I tied my apron as quickly as I could then rushed over to the register to clock in. I walked over to the oven and saw pans of already baked cookies sitting on the cooling rack. _Awesome, I don't have to make them now._ I saw that the meatballs and soup had also been made. I smiled as I walked to the back room and began looking through the fridge to see what needed to be made for the day.

"Name tag." Isaac said as he walked past me to begin cutting cucumbers.

"Well, what if I just wanted to be nameless today?" I said as I continued pulling out food to be prepped. It was a well known fact that I hate wearing my name tag. He paused for a second as if he were going to say something then just smirked and shook his head.

"Whatever floats your boat." I looked at him questioningly then started to open the packages of lettuce. After about an hour everything was prepped, cleaned and stocked. I could hardly believe it, Isaac usually never worked that hard unless-

"Morning boys!" Came the chipper voice of Lydia, our RM. She only came in when she was doing inspections. My eyes widened as I ran to the back room. My side exploded in pain as I tripped over the bread cart. I heard both Isaac and Lydia laughing as I hurried to put my name tag on.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed as I stabbed my thumb with the pin.

"Language Mr. Stilinski." Lydia said sternly.

"S-sorry." I stuttered. Lydia was good at her job, really good, but she was infamous for being completely strict and unforgiving when something went wrong. And she had a pet peeve about people not wearing their name tags. I saw Isaac standing behind her leaning against the door frame grinning. _Cocky little shit._ I thought as Lydia had me walk through the store with her while she marked things off on her list, leaving Isaac to deal with the customers.

By the time it was all said and done, it was 1pm and I was a stuttering bumbling mess. Isaac was grinning with almost manic glee. I was right in the middle of brainstorming 25 different ways to kill him with the vegetable slicer when Lydia started to pack up.

"Well, thank you boys for entertaining me for the day." she said smiling.

"Will you be here next month to do our next inspection?" Isaac asked still grinning at me. _God, please no._ Lydia stood back up and hefted her large bag over her shoulder.

"Probably not, I'll be out of town for most of next month, I think Mr. Hale will be your next inspection." She replied thoughtfully as she looked back down at her clip board. Derek was another RM, no less intimidating, but at least he didn't feel the need to get down on his hands and knees to check the grouting between the tiles. After a decisive nod she turned to me and tapped her pen on my name tag.

"Just so you know, it's upside down." She said then sauntered out of the store.

As soon as she drove away, Isaac burst into loud bubbling laughter. His towering frame was hunched over as he gripped his stomach. I could feel the heat in my face as I fixed my name tag.

"Oh, my god! You should've seen your face!" He squealed between peals of laughter. I glared at him and began to tell him where he could shove it when the bell above the door went off signaling a customer.

"Welcome to Subway!" I said cheerfully as I washed my hands and put gloves on. After finishing the man's sandwich and ringing him out I walked into the back and saw that Isaac was washing dishes and still laughing.

"I hate you." I said venomously. He laughed harder and flicked me with the soapy water. I sputtered a little and flipped him off. Allison, our very pregnant store manager, came waddling in a few minutes later.

"Hey guys." She said as she wrestled with her apron, the strings barely fitting around her swollen belly.

"Ally, you should be at home resting." I said worriedly. She made a shooing motion at me with her hands telling me to go help customers. I came back to she and Isaac giggling while looking at the report that Lydia left for her. Allison looked up at me and giggled some more shaking her head as Isaac whispered to her.

"Whatever he says is a lie." I said pointing to Isaac. Allison only laughed harder.

"You tripped over the bread cart?" She giggled out.

"He was acting like she was going to eat him!" Isaac exclaimed, sending them both into another bout of boisterous laughter.

"Whatever, Isaac. See if I ever cover another shift for you again." I said jokingly. He glared halfheartedly and went to help another customer who'd just walked in. Allison sighed as a few last minute chuckles left her. She shook her head and patted my shoulder as she walked by to help Isaac.

The next month, while I was cooking dinner one night, I got a text message from Isaac.

**19:41 Text Message**

**From: Curly Haired Leprechaun**

**I heard Lydia just got back into town, and we haven't had an inspection this month. Don't forget your name tag selits ;)**

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> I used to work for Subway, and this is just one example of the shenanigans we got up to. Our RM was crazy, he would get up on a ladder and check our ceiling tiles, and he'd get on his hands and knees to check the color of the tile grout. Thankfully, I was Isaac in this scenario. ;)
> 
> I might continue this, it was fun to turn my own experiences into a fanfic, and I especially love these two together.
> 
> Got prompts? I'll take 'em of your hands. ;)


End file.
